The present disclosure relates to cloud computing techniques and, more particularly, to techniques for application deployment and monitoring in a cloud environment to satisfy integrity and geo-fencing constraints.
Datacenter and cloud computing infrastructures are becoming increasingly popular due to their increased scale, agility, and elasticity arising from the ability to quickly provision and use precisely the requisite amount of compute resources on-demand (in the case of cloud computing infrastructures) to meet increased customer demands. However, mechanisms to verify whether a private datacenter or a public cloud or a combination (hybrid cloud) satisfies an organization's software security and geographic fencing policies are predominantly manual, time-consuming and do not scale.
Hybrid cloud computing environments (or “hybrid clouds”), which are compositions of private datacenters/clouds and public clouds are becoming increasingly popular. Trust in the public cloud provider's software stack and ensuring its compliance with the security policies of a private data center (i.e., organizational) is both essential and a key hurdle to increased adoption of hybrid clouds. Organizations cannot simply trust a public cloud provider's statements of compliance with software stack integrity and geo-fencing policies. Manual checking of the software stack on each computing system in the public cloud component of a hybrid cloud is both infeasible and does not scale.